Jewel of Four Souls
by Charmedforever911
Summary: Inuyasha has finally told Kagome how he feels. Now their friendship will be tested when Rin saves Kagome's life and in the care of the Ice Lord. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Jewel of Four Souls

Jewel of Four Souls

**By: Ronja Toss**

**Editor: Steve Wharton**

**&**

**Liesel Toss**

Chapter One

A tall figure looked off into the horizon. He gold eyes sparked with interest as he looked over his land. It seemed so long ago since his own father stood there telling him that soon all this would he his. Now….it was but even with all this power and glory something was missing. Every demon or human that would cross him path would tremble in fear at the site of him. His kingdom was the most powerful at its time and had good relations with other rulers. He was even lucky in looks. With his long white hair, long sharp claws, tall and lean in all the right places, and eyes that look like the sun. This lord and powerful demon was known as Sesshoumaru.

As the sun was setting the world was full of motion. Birds where going back to there nests to rest for the night and lower demons where looking for shelter in a cave or a fitting tree for them out of fear crossing the path of a much stronger demon hunting it's nightly prey. You could even smell the smoke from the nearby village starting there fires to keep warm.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" cried a sweet child's voice. He didn't have to look behind to know who it was. It was Rin, but it was not the same little girl he had met all those years ago. Her hair had grown and was now taller. She came up to Sesshoumaru's elbow which was impressive for a 13 year old girl. But something had not changed her eyes. She still had those innocent eyes. They where light brown with a spark of green. Sesshoumaru knew he would have problems in later years with the males.

"What is it Rin." He asked in a clam and emotionless voice. He would never tell a soul how he cared for Rin. In all these years of traveling she had grown of him. He saw her as a daughter. He had saved her numerous times from danger but as she grew she learned how to hunt like a pro and fight like a demon slayer.

"I was getting tired of Jaken wining and nagging about where you went so I decided to look for you." She said happily. "What are you doing up here?" she walked to his side as he kept looking out at his lands. The sun was almost gone and you could feel the night air on your skin. "Thinking" was all he said.

Rin looked up at him and realized he was deep in thought. He always came up here during this time of year. Right before the end of summer and when the air was beginning to cool. "Your thinking about your father aren't you?" she whispered. Sesshoumaru looked down at her with the same cold eyes but inside he was a bit surprised. She was the only one who had realized his movements and could read his eyes.

Yes, he was thinking about his father. His father said even the strongest rulers can be weak and fall to something called love. He didn't hate his father for dieing he hated him for being weak and not seeing what his people needed. They needed a strong ruler not one that goes and falls for a pitiful human woman and gives up his life to save her. Today it had been 75 year since his father's death and out of the two centuries he had lived he had not yet come to realize what pitiful emotion has brought his father to his death. But one thing he knew is that he never wanted to.

"Come Rin." Sesshoumaru said. As they walked down though the forest there was comfortable silence between them. When the forest broke into a clearing they where well come with a worried Jaken. Rin told him not to worry and they where fine. Sesshoumaru just kept walking toward a pair of large stone walls. In between these two walls was a tall wide door. The closer Sesshoumaru got to it the door opened like magic. "Come on Jaken the door might close on you." Rin giggled. When he realized this he ran towards them. "Wait for me M' lord!!" he yelled pitifully. Some things never change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Inuyasha's forest it was quite, the villagers where getting ready for the night. Suddenly you herd a loud yell. "Sit Boy!!" Then there was a bang. In a hut in the middle of the village sat six people around the fire. "I told you not to eat Shippou's noodles (sorry don't know the name of them!) but nooo you can't listen." Kagome said with anger in her voice. "It's not my fault the little brat will not eat fast enough and plus I was hungry." He said try to sound smart. However Kagome was not listening. She had already gotten some crackers out of her bag and was giving them to Shippou. She had gotten too used to the fighting between them two. Over the years Kagome had grown a lot. Her hair was longer and she had cut it into layers so it was shorter in the front framing her face. She was as tall as Inuyasha now and her eyes where more mature. They where a chocolate drown with light drown around the pupil. Also she has stopped wearing her school uniform a long time ago. She was now 23 and still came to visit her friends in the feudal era sometimes.

Naraku was dead from 4 years ago. Kagome started going to collage after that and had finished that year. She decided to spend her summer in the feudal era with her friends. Sango and Miroku were now together and planning to get married soon. Miroku was still a lecher but he only groped Sango and stopped asking girls to bare his children because now he know Sango was going to. Shippou was getting older as well but he still liked to pick on Inuyasha and get him in to trouble. Though he could tell that Kagome was not taking his side as much as she did all those years ago. He too would get into trouble but today she seemed distant. She hadn't talked much and seemed sad. He know it was because last night Inuyasha had finally told Kagome the truth of what he felt. Now that Naraku was dead and with it Kikyo. She had come back to camp quiet and just got ready for bed and slept. But her friends know better, Kagome was upset. She had loved Inuyasha for years and now he just tells her he likes her as a friend.

So that's how that morning started, Kagome yelling at Inuyasha about eating Shippou's rayman. As Shippou eat his crackers smiling. Inuyasha just sat there with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome just sighed and looked at Sango who was sitting with Miroku. He had a red hand print on her face. Even if they where getting married Sango would still slap him around once in a while.

"Hey Sango do you want to go to the hot spring with me?" she asked just wanting to get way from Inuyasha. "Sure Kags." She said happily. As they walked out Inuyasha watched them with narrow eyes.

"What is Kagome's problem Miroku?" he asked the monk. "Like you don't know Inuyasha" he said seriously. "You know Kagome has liked you for years now and you just tell her that you love Kikyo but thanks for being there for me all those years." He said like that's what he really said. "That's not at all what I said to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled remembering what he really said.

"So why did you ask me to come out here with you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little nervous.

"Do you hate me Kagome?" he asked seriously. "Why should I?" She said. "Why are you asking me Inuyasha?" "I just wanted to know I guess." He said nervously. He took a deep breath. "Kagome you know I care about like a sister right." Kagome was shocked at what he said. 'So I finally know how he feels about me…..like a sister.' "Sure I do." She said slowly so he would not be able to here the sadness in her voice. "Well I want to just tell you that and tell you that I couldn't have done all this without you. We couldn't have beaten Naraku and gotten most of the jewel shards without you." Kagome nodded while looking at the ground. "Well now that Naraku is gone and has been for a while. So it will be a lot easier to find the jewel shards." He said not looking at Kagome. "I know that Inuyasha. Would you just tell me what you want!" She was not mad at him but she was trying so hard not to cry that her patients was wearing thin. Inuyasha put his hand in his pocket and pulled out half of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome was shocked when he turned towards her and put it in her hands. "It's yours. You are the protector of it and it should stay that way." He said smiling at her. "But Inuyasha you have worked so hard to get it and what use do I have for it?" she asked. "I don't know, you don't have to use it. I will always project you from any harm. You know that Kagome." He told her looking down at her and putting his finger under her chin so she had to look at him. "I still care so much for you Kagome. I can't life without your friendship." He whispered. "You are a dear friend to me too Inuyasha." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I just want you to be happy." 'Even if its not with me.' She thought sadly as a signal tear slipped down her cheek. Inuyasha wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I am happy Kagome and I want you to be too. Just remember that." Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and know that Inuyasha never meant to hurt her. She just needed to move on with time.

Deep down Inuyasha know he had just broken Kagome's hart and it pained him to know this but he also know that he would only hurt Kagome if he lied to himself. He would just end up hurting her. She deserves someone better then him, someone who would not look at her as a copy but as the great girl she was.

"You don't know what you are talking about monk." Inuyasha said still thinking about what he and Kagome had said to each other. He sighed and got up. "I'll be back before we have to leave tomorrow." he said. Miroku sighed. He might have not known what they said to each other but he knows it would be hard on both of them. However he know it would be the hardest on Kagome.

As Kagome and Sango socked in the hot spring they where talking about what her and Inuyasha had talked about.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Sango said to Kagome. She didn't know how she felt but she known how it felt to lose someone you really cared about. She had lost her father and her brother to Naraku. Before Naraku died he had killed Kohaku. But Sango got to say goodbye to him and he told her that he was ready to die and was so happy that she had found Miroku. That day Sango know she loved Miroku because he was there for her without be the pervert he was normally.

"Thank you Sango, but in some way I was expecting it. Inuyasha and I are really good friend and I would not want to lose that." She said with tears in her eyes. "We will continue looking for the rest of the jewel shards and then we will see what I will do. But one thing I know is that I will have start coming a lot less. "We all know that Kagome. After all you need to start your life too. You have put your life on hold all these years." Sango said. Kagome wiped her tears away and smiled at Sango. She always know what to say to get her mood up. "Your right, I do need to see it that way." They decided to get out of the hot spring and dried off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As a new day started in the western lands and Sesshoumaru was at his desk going over some paper work. Soon he would have to go out and patrol his lands again. Something that Rin loved to do was to be outside. It was becoming atom fast. So he was just clearing up some documents and letter from the other rulers. He got a letter from the northern loud. He was having a winter ball that he had ever year. Sesshoumaru would need to bring someone with. He was wondering if he should take Rin with him. But then again the other lords might think he would be courting Rin. 'She would be every bored at the ball.' he thought but then again so was he when it comes to balls.

All the ladies come and would try to catch his interest. It never helped that they smothered themselves with all types of oils. He would become dizzy and eradiated but he never showed it.

As the sun started to rise he could hear the servants started their daily chores. When the sun was completely over the horizon Ami knocked on the door to Sesshoumaurs office. "Enter" he said coldly. "Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru" she said with a smile. "Here is your breakfast and some more documents that Jaken gave me." "Mmmm." Was all Sesshoumaru said. Ami was Sesshoumaru's personal servant she was the only one who was allowed to carry document, his breakfast, and clean his rooms.

"Go wake up Rin." He said to her without looking up from the Winter Ball document. "Yes M' lord." She walked down the many halls toward Rin's room. When she came to the door she knocked three times until she opened the door. "Rin its time to get up." She said at she shock her. "Mmmm ok ok but Sesshoumaru better have a good reason to wake me up this early on my day off." She said tiredly. "I'm sure he does Lady Rin." As Rin took a bath and got ready Ami made her bed and took her night gown to the laundry. "Ok I'm ready Ami." As Rin was making sure her hair was done right.

When they got to the twin doors Ami knocked softly. "Enter." As they walked in Rin could see the piles of paper on the desk. 'An all nighter again.' She thought.

Sesshoumaru really need some to care for him. She had thought this for years but her lord would just say that he didn't need some woman bothering him at all hours.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama." She said to him while taking a set in front of him. "I didn't say you could sit down Rin." He said coldly. "But my lord you never let anyone sit down when they come in." She said smiling at him. He just looked at her with his normal emotionless eyes. "We are leaving this afternoon to petrol my lands before winter Rin so I want you ready to go by noon." "Yes my lord." She said happily. Rin loved potholing the lands before winter but she also hated it because that's then everything starts to get cold and all the nature dies with it. "I'll go pack right away." As she got up and bowed respectfully to her lord. "Jaken will come get you before we leave." He said before she left. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." She said while closing the door softly.

Kagome raped her arms around her as she walked towards the well. She was going home for a few days to rest up and get more supplies. Also she needed some time with her family and away form Inuyasha. They would be gone a few months this time because Inuyasha wanted to get as many jewel shards as they could find before the weather became too cold to travel in. Before she jumped into the well, she stood a moment and pondered on how she missed the old days where she was so happy when she saw this time. Now it was just become something she wanted to get over with and start a new life and maybe start seeing someone who could care for her. At the age of 23 she was still signal and still lived at home. Sure she wasn't at home much but her mom still had to pay for all the supplies she had to bring with her every time she traveled. She kept telling her mom she would pay her back but her mom would just smile and say she doesn't have to do that.

Kagome jumped into the old well and was welcomed with the darkness of the well house. As she came into the house she hurd the PS2 that her brother was playing and her mothers cooking. "Mom I'm home." She yelled. "Oh sweet heart its good to see you." Her mother smiled at her and hugged her. "How long are you staying ?" She asked knowing she wouldn't be home long. "A few days, so I can rest up and help you around the house while I'm here. It might be weird to say but I miss helping you around the house, I don't do enough of it." "That's nice to hear for once maybe you could rub some of that off on Sota." She laughed. Upon hearing his name be came into the kitchen.

"Hey Kagome!!" he said hugging her. "How long are you staying this time?"

"Just a few days. How are you doing in school?" She asked.

"Ok I guess, but I'm having a hard time with History."

"Well I can help you after dinner if you want." She asked her little brother.

"Sure that would be great." He know Kagome had a major in History, she had worked so hard to get it. That day she instantly know that she has something under her wing if she decided to stay in her time.

Dinner was full of talk and catching up on the summer. Sota had to do Summer school because he failed History so he had to take extra classes. Their grandfather had gotten pretty upset because he was a genius in History. Also their mom was working full time during the summer at the hospital and their grandfather was busy with the shrine. During the years there were sometimes weird stuff happening at the shrine which had made the shrine popular. So the last thing they had was money problems. They could thank Inuyasha for that because whenever a demon would come to their time then there would be all sorts of trouble.

As the night ended Kagome was so happy to be about to take a bath in her own bath tube and sleep in her own bed and not in her sleeping bag. She was just about to go to sleep until she started thinking about Inuyasha. For the first time since her and Inuyasha had talked she cried to just let everything out. She cried her self to sleep knowing that she had loved him for so many years and he had never loved her back. Well not in the way she wanted him to.

As a new day started Kagome had a headache and thanked god there where painkillers in this time. She walked down stairs to see her mom doing breakfast for the whole family. She looked extremely tired. She walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "Go back to bed mom its your day off I'll make breakfast and clean up after. Also go take a relaxing bath ok?" Kagome said. "Ok sweetie I'll do that and thank you."

"No problem mom, now go on."

Sota was the next one to come down stairs and he helped Kagome with breakfast. Kagome smirked at this because she known their mom had scowled him for hot helping her.

After their moms bath she came down stairs to eat with them. There was laughter and talk again, something Kagome had missed for so long to hear form her family. 'Cloud I ever leave them for the past?'

Kagome's day was a busy one. She went shopping for food and supplies for the home and for Kagome's next adventure. Knowing the winter would be cold. As she pasted by the mall she saw a cote she fell in love with……. Well we all knew what happened. Girls will be girls.

After shopping she cleaned the whole house and the shine. By the end of the day she was exhausted. No wonder her mom was so tired. Sleep came fast to her that night with no thoughts of Inuyasha.

The next few days where relaxing and fun for the Higurashi family. Kagome went shopping with her mom and helping Sota with his schooling.

Then the day finally came Kagome had to go back to the Futal era. Inuyasha never came to get her anymore but the moment she was out of the well there he was sitting there. "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Hey Kags." He said reaching his arm out to help her. "Took you long enough." He said in a playful voice. "Well I am rested and ready for traveling" she said as they started walking to Kaedas hut." The weather was perfect for traveling, the air was cool and sky clear. When they got there they saw Sango and Miroku already on Kilala. They said their goodbyes to Kaeda and were on their way. They know they where heading west because that was the last place they hadn't looked. But what they didn't know that they would have a brand new adventure that they never expected. Especially for Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the days went by Sesshoumaru, Rin, Au-Un and Jaken where traveling at the border of the western lands when Sesshoumaru smelled the hanyou's stench. If they got any closer to his lands he would have to confront Inuyasha about it. But they just got closer with each passing hour. "Jaken" Sesshoumaru called. "Yes M' lord." He asked respectfully. "Watch Rin or it's your life." He stated seriously. "Yes M' lord." As Sesshoumaru disappeared in the tree line Rin know there would be trouble ahead.

The day become hotter and the Inu- gang was on the border of the western lands. They stopped for lunch because Inuyasha told them he could smell his half brother. They all know they would fight and they where all expecting it. Though they all had hoped it wouldn't be so soon into the travel. About an hour later they saw Sesshoumaru come though the trees.

"Well half- bread what are you doing on my lands?" he asked in a cold voice.

"We are looking for Shikon shards. This is the only region we have not looked so we need to be on your land for a while."

Sesshoumaru just narrowed him eyes at the group. He with drew his sword and said. "No your not." He charged at Inuyasha with one thing in mind. Kill Inuyasha.

The sound of swords colliding and the yelling of "Wind Scar!" was all you could hear. Kagome and the rest of them stood at the side. In a way they where used to it but you could still see the flicker of fear in their eyes. Kagome had never noticed it before but Sesshoumaru would move with such grace just like it was too easy. While Inuyasha mostly fought using this "Wind Scar" and "Back Lash". This made it too easy for Sesshoumaru to not use his energy and just doge his attacks.

Inuyasha was panting and heaving. His lungs where on fire while his own damn half-brother looked clam as ever. "You will get off my land now Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said in a cold and serious voice letting him know he was dead serous. "Ooh no you don't Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at him for what felt like the hundredth time. But as he swung the Lord he jumped behind him. Kagome felt her heart stop. 'No he is going to kill him.'

Every was so shocked that they couldn't move. Inuyasha was the most shocked out of all of them when he realized that he just hit cold air. The next thing he know he had a sharp pain on the back for him neck. Sesshoumaru had hit him with the handle of his sword.

As Inuyasha hit the floor the mighty lord just smirked. He had won.

"Sesshoumaru you bastered why didn't you just kill me?!?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru didn't answer which didn't surprise Inuyasha one bit. He only said one thing before he left which made the whole group freeze in shock. "You have one moon cycle to look for your precious Jewel Shards." Then he disappeared in the tree line.

When everyone recovered from the shock Inuyasha got up and yelled. "Well come on the bastard isn't giving us a lot of time so we better move fast." They all just nodded not knowing what just happened.

As Sesshoumaru he fought with himself why he didn't just kill Inuyasha. He kept fighting with himself all the way until you came to camp again. The fire was going and the lingering smell of fish and rice was in the air. 'At least Rin can hurt for herself now.' He thought. He had never asked her to learn how to fight or hunt. She did it all on her own which was very different from other humans. Then again Sesshoumaru had not met or even spent time with humans except Rin.

Jaken was snoring by Au-Un and Rin was sitting by the fire with her knees to her chest while her head on her knees. 'She feel asleep waiting for me again.' Sesshoumaru thought. He picked her up gently and put her on the fur blanket that was long enough so she could sleep on it and have the other half over her. She snuggled into the warmth and gave a light smile of content. When he know she was warm enough he walked over to a tree and sat down by a big tree. He sighed and closed his eyes. It would be a long night.

The sun rose and so did the world. Inuyasha and the gang where just starting to travel though the western lands. Kagome loved it here because everything seemed to be at peace. They had technology that the rest of the world at the time didn't have. 'Sesshoumaru must be a great ruler.' She thought. Sesshoumaru was a mystery to her and sometimes she wished she know what went though his head. She laughed to herself just at the thought of sitting down and talking to Sesshoumaru about his feelings.

"What is so funny Kagome?" asked Sango. "Oh nothing Sango." She smiled. "How long are we going to walk today, I have not felt any jewel shards yet."

"I know its weird I though there would be plenty." Sango sighed. Kagome know that Sango wanted to stat a family with Miroku. Now that Naraku was gone it would be easier but it just became slower. Also a lot of demons went into hiding now knowing that a strong half- demon could be beaten they know they didn't stand a chance.

The days went by and Inuyasha was pushing them all to the limit. Kagome would sit him about 20 times before he would stay put. He know they where tired but he also know the more time wasted the bigger chance they had to run into Sesshoumaru again. He would sense his half- brother from time to time. He knew that he was keeping an eye on him. Which made him just push harder on the group.

On the second week Kagome had enough of Inuyasha's ways.

"SIT BOY" Birds flew from the trees in alarm. "Inuyasha we are all tired and need ONE days rest. So unless you want to go without us go right ahead but I'm staying here and resting." Inuyasha couldn't respond because his head was so deep in the earth. The spell had been so powerful that he was stuck to the ground for about 10 minuets. It was times like this when Inuyasha know Kagome had gotten stronger because when she got mad her aura would flare and he would always listens to her. He has felt her powers grow with age. Though he also know there would come a day that her powers might take over her. It was times like this it was dangerous because her body would become exhausted and her miko powers became strongest to protect her. He just hoped that her braking point would not be anytime soon.

That morning everyone slept in, even Inuyasha enjoyed the extra rest. He would never say it and he would never have to. They spent the day lazing around, talking, eating, laughing, and bathing. It was something they all needed. The western lands had a lot to give to travelers. The wild life was rich and the fruit was plentiful.

As they where by a spring Sango and Miroku where resting in the water while Kagome and Inuyasha where by the water dipping there feet. "Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" Inuyasha responded lazily. "Thanks." She whispered. "Hmm." Was all she got but she still smiled a little smile. She know she was slowly getting over Inuyasha. "Kagome." Inuyasha said bring her out of her thoughts. "When we leave the western lands I want you to start training with Kaeda." "Why is that Inuyasha?" she looked at him like he was crazy. "You just need to learn about your miko powers that's all." He said like he was annoyed. "Whatever you say Inuyasha." Kagome said while rolling her eyes. 'Asshole He can't be nice even for a second.'

***So sorry that I havent updated for a long time. My sister lost my memory stick so I had to rewrite everything from the 3ed chapter. But I updated two chapters for you guys. Hope you guys forgive me. =(

Please review even if you don't like it. Give me some addvice how I can inprove it. It's my first story so I'm all ears. Grammer is something I have to work on I know! =D

Well until next time! Take care!


End file.
